Akuma
How Akuma joined the Tourney During the events of Seth's tournament, he continues his training, and senses the Satsui no Hadou reemerging within Ryu. Immediately, he sets off to find Ryu and help him realize this power so he can try to kill him in battle. Like the other tournaments, Akuma does not officially enter, but stays in the shadows. Eventually, he finds an unconscious Ryu in the care of his brother Gouken. Akuma noticed that his brother has perfected the Mu No Ken (Empty Fist). The two brothers fought, with Ryu being the prize. Both survived their fight, and Ryu was saved by Gouken. Akuma continued his training and his search for a worthy opponent to match his own, especially in the newly announced Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Gohadoken (Neutral) Akuma fires a purple energy ball. Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (Side) Akuma performs a hurricane kick. Hyakkishu (Up) Akuma leaps forward, high into the air. Useful for recoveries. Ashura Senkuu (Down) Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" forwards along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. Raging Demon (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Akuma poses and then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Akuma and the opponent will then reappear, with the opponent sent flying as he says "I still have more!". Wrath of the Raging Demon (Final Smash #1) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Akuma tells the fighter "Prepare yourself!" and then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. When he connects, four kanji appear randomly on the screen, and he says "DIE ONE-THOUSAND DEATHS!", after which Akuma proceeds with the attack, and the opponent screams in pain, in the same manner as if they were sent through a Star K.O. The opponent is then sent flying as Akuma says "You have a LONG WAY TO GO!". Break a Gold Smash Ball, then activate it by pressing the Neutral special button. Demon Armageddon (Final Smash #2) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Akuma yells "Accept DEATH!" and kicks the opponent in the air, and follows them with an extremely powerful Hurricane Kick which envelops him in a whirlwind. As he hits his opponent, his 'Kanji' appears in the background; he then forcefully rushes past them, just as the Kanji shatters into pieces, after which Akuma says "The other realm awaits...", which is followed by his opponent's Star K.O. scream. Break a Gold Smash Ball, then activate it by pressing the Up special button. Victory Animations #Akuma says "Both heaven and Earth tremble before my might!" and raises his hand into the air. #Akuma crosses his arms and says "Death's too good for you!". #*Akuma crosses his arms and says "You fool! DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU!". (Jin victories only) #Akuma does his well known pose from various Street Fighter series games and says "Shameful!". Trivia *Akuma was was one of the first two Street Fighter characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Sakura was confirmed alongside him. *Akuma is the only character with more than one Final Smash. The second Final Smash can be activated by pressing Up on the Analog Stick and the Up Special Attack button. *Akuma shares his English voice actor with Ieyasu Tokugawa. *Akuma's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Jin but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2, his rival is Whitebeard, leader of the Whitebeard pirates. Category:Male characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney